Beach Day
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Tails and Cosmo's relationship has gotten closer over the last few months, and Cosmo has learned a lot about Mobian culture. But what happens when she goes to the beach for the first time? Sequel to Another World, Another Chance.


**A/N- So this happens a few months after _Another World, Another Chance_ and a week before the last chapter of _No More Need to Dream_, but you don't need to have read those to understand this story, but if you have it's good back story. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

Beach Day

**Tails POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring next to me. I stretched my arms out and got out of bed and then made sure my tails were in working condition. Then I followed the smell of pancakes down to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Miles. I just finished breakfast, do you want some?" My mother asked me and I nodded as I sat at the table. After a few bites she asked me a question. "So, what are you going to do today?" It was the middle of summer break and my friend Sonic's wedding was still about a week away.

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll call Cosmo and ask her if she wants to do something." We've become really close in the last few months and Cosmo has almost completely fused into our culture. Though there are a few things here and there she doesn't understand yet.

"You know, I really like her, she's always so nice and cheerful. She's a good fit for you." My mom said. But before I could respond to her the phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello, Prowler residence, how may I help you? Yes he's here. Do you want to talk to him?" She then turned and gave me the phone. "It's your friend Sonic, he wants to talk to you." So I took the phone.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?"

"Well, Amy and I just put the finishing touches on our wedding plans and we decided to celebrate. We're just calling everyone to invite them to the beach later. Do you think you can make it?" It's like he knew I needed something to do today.

"Sure, I can come. I'll probably bring Cosmo with me as well."

"Hey, the more the merrier. Just be there at about noon I guess."

"Okay, see you then." And I hung up the phone but kept it in my hand. "Sonic just invited me to the beach. It's okay if I go right?" I asked my mom.

"Of course it is. In fact, you should invite Cosmo to come with you."

"I was just about to do that." I said and then I dialed her home number.

"Hello?" Came Cosmo's voice out of the phone.

"Hey Cosmo, it's me Tails." I could hear the smile in her voice when she heard it was me.

"Wow, I was just about to call you too. I have nothing to do today and I was wondering if you had any plans."

"Actually I do. Sonic invited us to go to the beach this afternoon and I said we would come."

"Hm, that's sounds like fun since I haven't been there yet. Okay, I'll be at your house in half and hour. Make sure if I have to wear something special you draw it so my petals can mimic it." One of the things I've learned about Seedrians since I started dating Cosmo is that they don't need to buy clothes since they can morph their petals into whatever they need.

"Okay, will do. See you then. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." And she hung up the phone. "Cosmo is going to be here in about half and hour and I have a swimsuit to draw." I told my mother.

"Okay, but I'm not going to be here since I have to go to the store. Oh and dear, don't draw it too skimpy." I just rolled my eyes, finished my breakfast, and went upstairs to draw. I thought of just a simple green bikini that wouldn't be too revealing, but would still look good on her. Just as I finished coloring it in the doorbell rang. I flew to the door to get there a little faster and opened it to see Cosmo there smiling. I gave her a hug and invited her inside.

"You had pancakes for breakfast." Cosmo noted as we broke apart.

"Yeah, my mom made them for me. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel great, especially since I'm here with you Tails. So, do you have something to show me?" She asked. Although I think she already knew I did.

"I sure do. Here it is." I answered giving her my drawing. She studied it for about a minute and responded.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. It actually looks kinda cute too. But I want it to be a surprise, will you close your eyes until I'm done Tails?"

"Sure, I'm always up for surprises." I said closing my eyes.

**Cosmo POV**

"Okay Tails you can open your eyes now." I said when I was done changing my petals to fit his design. He did so, but then something weird happened. He didn't say anything but he had a weird grin on his face. And then his nose started bleeding which made me worry. "Tails! Are you okay?!" I may have said a bit loudly, but it snapped him out of his staring.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." He said wiping his nose on his glove. That's when he noticed the blood. But he didn't freak out like me. "Oh, that's why you got worried."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well, it's a guy thing. When a guy sees a girl go from looking normal to really pretty in a short amount of time the blood that rushes to his head is too much to handle so it comes out of his nose." This is why I like being with Tails, I learn something new every day.

"That's kinda weird. But I guess it's kinda cute to since now I know how you think I look." I said smiling at him.

"I guess. Well, I'll go put these gloves in the wash and be back it a second." Tails said. He came back not wearing any gloves but he was wearing a blue pair of shorts and a pair of sunglasses.

"Is that your swimsuit?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"Blue is a really good color for you, but those sunglasses are what I really like."

"Thanks Cosmo." He said blushing a little. He is just so cute sometimes. So we went outside of his house and I jumped into his arms so he could fly us to the beach. It's funny, I used to think I was the only one in my friend group who got to fly with her boyfriend but it turns out that sometimes my friend Blaze gets to fly with her boyfriend Silver. But she told me she's a bit afraid of heights still even after Silver helped her with it some. By the time I had finished my thoughts Tails was landing. "Well, here we are." He said letting me down. My first thought was 'Wow there are a lot of people here.' Then I noticed some of what the people were wearing.

"Tails, why are those girls wearing such revealing swimsuits? Doesn't that make it hard to swim without them coming off?"

"Well, yeah it does. There are basically three reasons why girls wear swimsuits in my experience. First is obvious, to help them swim without getting their normal clothes wet. Second is to show off to their normal friends and boyfriends.

"Show off?" I asked.

"Some girls like to compare how pretty they are to each other to make themselves feel better. And some like show off to their boyfriends because they know that they like it when they do, it's sorta a bonding thing for the couple."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did that to you?" It's always a good thing to ask questions in a relationship so no one gets offended.

"No, in fact I kinda would like it. Just don't do it anywhere other than the beach ,a swimming pool, or in private, wearing just a swimsuit anywhere else isn't really socially acceptable."

"Okay. What's the third reason?"

"The third reason is to try to get a boyfriend if they don't have one."

"How does that work?" I asked confused.

"Well, some guys aren't like me and my friends and they only care about how a girl looks and not her personality. They just look to hook-up with them once and then never see them again. And because I know you're going to ask, 'hooking-up' is a slang term for only having one date and it ending in having sex."

"That doesn't sound like it would be very fun afterwards. I mean what if one of them still has feelings for the other?" Tails shrugged his shoulders when he responded.

"That's just the risk they take I guess. But it makes me feel better being in a stable relationship, what about you?" I thought about it for a second and responded.

"Yeah I think your right Tails." I told him. After that we met up with all of our friends and I had a lot of fun. Tails and I made a sandcastle and I learned how to play volleyball with the girls. But there was one part that wasn't so fun when it began. You see there are these two really mean girls who go to our school named Rosy and Fiona and they didn't like me for some reason I didn't know. I mean I've been nothing but nice to them, but they never change. And to top it all off they tease me for being a Seedrian. Anyway, I was getting snacks for Tails and I and they came up to me wearing very revealing swimsuits.

"Hey look Fiona, it's Greeny." Rosy said. Their not too good at name calling.

"Hello." I told them politely, but it didn't matter, they were there to cause me trouble.

"Oh look, she bought us som mint candy." Fiona said grabbing the bag of candy I had gotten for Tails. So I tried to hold on to it but since Fiona is a school athlete she's stronger than me and took it. Then she put her hand up into the air so I couldn't even reach it by jumping.

"Come on Fiona, I got those for Tails!" I said exasperated and tired from jumping, but all her and Rosy did was laugh.

"Hm, maybe if I give them to him he'll dump you and start dating me." Fiona told me which made me even more upset. What if she was right about that, she is prettier than me. Wait, Tails isn't like that, he likes people for their personality.

"No he won't, he doesn't like girls like you!" I said sternly. And then from out of nowhere I heard Tails' voice.

"You bet I don't!" He said as he flew over Fiona's hand and grabbed the bag of candy. He landed in front of me in a protective stance. "Did they hurt you?" He asked me turning around.

"Not physically." I told him. Then he turned back and the two girls were gone.

"Okay, that was weird. Why did they want this anyway?" Tails said looking at the bag. "Ooh, mint candy, my favorite."

"I got it for you." I told him blushing.

"Aw, thanks Cosmo, you're the best." Tails said kissing me on the cheek making me blush harder. The rest of the day went very well and Tails and I watched the sunset together on the beach. "So, how was you're first day at the beach?" Tails asked me when it was over and we were flying to my house.

"It was great Tails. Thank you for taking me. Do you think maybe you could teach me how to surf the next time we go?"

"Maybe, I'd have to learn how to myself." Tails said chuckling so I smiled at him. Then I kissed him because he was being a good boyfriend.

"I love you Tails, you're a very good friend and a great boyfriend."

"And I love you Cosmo, you're nice and sweet and a good friend too." And with that I think we grew even more close to one another, which makes me feel a lot of things, but the most dominant ones are happiness and love.


End file.
